Emotionless
by LXwillXlive
Summary: Naruto hates Sasuke. Him and his emotionless personality always tick the blond off. But is he really as emotionless as he seems? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

_Why do I have to be paired with Sasuke Uchiha?_

I scowled into my beaker, carefully mixing the compounds together, Mr. 'I'm-Too-Cool-For-This' sitting to my left, face in palm idly watching the mixture change colors then foam. I angrily picked up my pencil and wrote out a thorough explanation on what happened upon combining said mixtures. Without his help. But hey, what else is new?

Does he even realize how pointless he is in this partnership? All he does is sit back and stare at me doing all the work with his expressionless eyes, and occasionally type on that damned laptop of his. God I wish I could smash that thing into a million tiny pieces. He's _always_ typing in it. As if the rest of the world didn't even fucking matter. Pisses me off.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. All of the students gave a howl of excitement indicating the start of their weekends. Easy for them, I got to spend a whole two days at home with my alcoholic father.

I usually end up over at Kiba's place, but this weekend they are going skiing at the Camelback. God knows why someone wants to go skiing in _June_, but whatever. I'll just lock myself in my room and hope my father goes out tonight.

It's not like he's a bad person or anything, but my father is just going through a rough patch the wrong way. Ever since my mom died he's taken out his feelings in alcohol, and I usually became the victim. I idly rubbed the bruise on my shoulder from last week; reminiscing the details. I collected my books, leaving the jerk behind me as I walked out.

Then it happened. Sakura. I walked straight into her as I reached the door, knocking us both to the ground, my books scattering across the floor like the dunce I am.

"S-sorry!" I spat, scrambling around on the floor trying to collect all of my books. "I-I'm such a klutz! I fall over practically anything!" Oh, crap, I'm going to start rambling again… "I'msosorry!Areyouhurt?I'-"

And she walked right by me.

Smooth sailing kid, she didn't even recognize you. I stood up, brushing the dirt off of my Konoha Academy khaki pants, eyeing Sakura as she waltzed over to glomp Sasuke. Damn it.

That jerk! Does he even _realize_ he's dating the hottest girl in school? The way her perfect, pink hair collected at her shoulders, bouncing delightfully as she began talking happily about her day gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. You know. Butterflies and shit. God I'd love to be in Sasuke's shoes any day, just to be so close to her, and stare into those gorgeous, mint green eyes…

God he's so lucky! All of the girls drool over him! What exactly is so special about this kid? Pitch black hair pulled into points on the back of his head, and the bangs gracefully met at his chin like wings. There's no denying the kid's good looking, but come on! Who else realizes this kid is a jerk? Sakura pours her heart out to this kid, and he doesn't even bat an eyelash.

Sakura clutched onto his arm, linking their fingers together like every day. God I can't watch this. I turned away from the couple and stormed the rest of the way out into the hallway.

What right does he have to not even acknowledge her? She's a flower! Delicate and beautiful and needs to be treated right! Who does he think he-

"Oi! Naruto!" a voice rang from behind me. I turned to find the bastard himself chasing after me. My eyes narrowed into slits.

"You dropped your book." He pointed out, handing me my science textbook. I ripped it from his hands sourly. His expressionless eyes blinked once.

"I'm not saying thank you." I mumbled rudely, barely audible.

His eyes remained the same toneless stare.

Turning around, I bitterly began to walk away.

And then the bastard had the nerve to say "That's fine."

'_That's fine.'_

I'll _kill _him!

God, that's the one thing I hate the most about this kid. He acts so damn cool and serine all the time! He might as well be a mannequin or something. No expressions. Whatsoever.

At least feel bad about that or something! I bit my lip, forcing myself to keep walking. He's not worth it Naruto, just keep walking.

God this kid pisses me off so much.

Just once, _once _I'd like to see him be human and get embarrassed or scared or any other _normal _humanemotion! At least _smile _once!

I literally threw my backpack at my dresser and watched it collapse on the floor. I grinded my teeth and fell onto my bed, shuddering as my feet hit the metal bed frame. I moaned into my pillow.

God Sakura's so beautiful. What does she see in Sasuke? He's not remotely interesting at all. All he does is mope in his seat all day expressionlessly, and type on that stupid laptop all day. It's not like he had a sense of humor or was really sweet or something.

I don't even know how the kid does it. How do you live like that?

I tried to be like him for one day once, and pulled off the whole emo feel until Kiba made me laugh so hard I spit milk out of my nose.

I reached around my pillow and hugged it close to my body. Some guys just have luck like that I guess.

"Naruto!"

Oh, god my dad sounds _shitfaced_.

I got up as quickly as my lazy body allowed me, and raced towards my door, fumbling with the lock. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard the click signaling a locked door and stepped back, falling onto my bed again, my eyes drooping shut…

_THUD. CRACK. SPLINT._

My blue eyes shot open at the load noise and I hazily lifted my head to find my door knocked off of its hinges. Standing in the broken door frame was my drunken father.

"Naruto," he repeated himself, his words coming out like cotton. "C'm ova here" he mentioned with his fingers to come to him.

I swallowed a hard lump in my throat, and meekly got out of bed. I stopped a few feet in front of him, biting my lip.

"Yea, Dad?" I scratched an absent itch on the back of my head.

"C'm _here_" his eyes were droopy, and he reeked of beer. I took another step. He lifted his hand, and I immediately flinched, getting ready for him to attack me. Instead, he rested his hand on my shoulder, grabbing it firmly.

"Ya kno-m" he slightly burped in his sentence. "I luff you." He pulled me into his chest harshly, wrapping his dangling arms around me. I froze as he began to run his fingers through my hair. "And I nev'r wanna hurt you." My mind went blank, as he rubbed my back in a poor attempt to be gentle.

I tried to step back, but he refused to let me go. His hand was traveling down my back, and fumbling with the hem of my pants.

He let out easy moans, feeling the smooth skin under my shirt.

_Oh, god, why is this happening?_

I held my breath as he pushed me against the wall and nibbled on the skin under my chin.

A silent tear ran down my face.

I can't let this happen.

This is _not_ my father.

I kneed him in the stomach. It was the only thing I could think of at the time to do.

While he fell to the ground in pain, I darted as fast as I could out of the house, tears now streaming down my cheeks. As I reached the front door I heard him scream after me, but I didn't care at the time. All I knew was that I needed to leave, and as quickly as possible.

I jetted into the woods as if I were flying and ripped through the branches, my whole body going numb.

My mind blanked out.

I only knew two things. One: I was running. And I had to keep going. Two: I was crying. And the tears weren't stopping.

Something was crawling on me. Absentmindedly I flicked it off my skin, hoping it wasn't a spider.

Sitting up, I heard a low thumping fading away. I opened my eyes in time to find it was a little white baby rabbit that must have been sleeping on me. Poor little guy.

Oh, god where am I? All I can remember was running…

_Oh… right…_

I stood up, unsurprisingly dizzy and a low annoying headache was beginning to form. Crap. Where do I go now?

I'm in the middle of the woods. I don't even know what way my home is. Not that I'm going back or anything.

Am I going back? No. Of course not. Not after that.

Oh for heaven's sake I'm 16, I can't just run away from home! How will I take care of myself? I can't live out here in the woods. Sooner or later I'll be filled as missing and there will be a giant search party andeveryonewillthinkI'mdeadandthey'''lltakemydadtocourt-

Ok.

Ok. Calm down. Staying in the woods is _not_ an option. Maybe I'll hang at Kiba's?

No, he's skiing. Damn him. It's fucking _June_ Kiba!

Crap.

Well… I guess I better start walking at least. I live in the middle of the suburbs there has to be a road somewhere.

I began walking in the first direction that hit me. I suddenly stopped and listened without telling my body to do so. Like my body was guiding my unconscious thoughts.

A faint sound of water trickling was heard.

_The stream!_

All I have to do is follow it upstream, and I'll get into town right by the pizza place!

I started walking, my breathing slow and easy to match my footsteps, in a desperate attempt to not think about the future.

They both started to grow faster and before I knew it I was sprinting. I have to go some where. But where? The Police? No. Bus station? Maybe. I'll pick up some money somewhere and go to live with my godfather, Jiraiya.

It doesn't matter, anywhere but here. I can't stand this scenery. And I've __.

Then I saw it, a clearing in the trees.

_Oh god I can't stand this forest any longer! _

I made it to the clearing and caved inward, falling to my knees and panting hard. I looked up.

My mouth fell open.

It wasn't the town. It was a house, bigger than a mansion.

The sound of trickling water I heard was their front yard water piece.

I licked my lips to find that I was extremely thirsty. We'll, I better ask to borrow a phone.

Unless of course I woke up in some alternate universe where they don't have phones or something. I think I'd reached a sense of insanity enough to believe that as long as it meant a warm place to sleep.

I walked up the white cement steps onto their front patio, feeling much too out of place for this house. I hadn't considered my appearance before. I must look like crap.

I rang the expensive doorbell before even considering the fact these people might be psychopathic killers. I mean, who lives this deep in the woods? They were probably assassins with this much money!

I heard faint thudding occurring on the other side of the door and a high, dainty voice yell "I'll get it."

I took a deep sigh as a nice young redheaded twenty-ish-year-old opened the door and gave me an instantaneous look of worry. _Was she wearing a maid's outfit?_

I stumbled on my words. What was I supposed to say? "Um, hello…"

"A-Are you ok?" she asked, but cut me off before calling into the house. "Itachi, come here for a minute."

A tall, very familiar looking man came to the door. His dark, raven like hair collected into a ponytail in the back of his head. His cheeks had what must be scars coming from the inside of his eyes downward to the corners of his mouth and I _swear_ I've seen those cold, dark eyes before…

His face frowned and scrunched in confusion.

"Do you know this kid?" the maid asked.

"Um, no." he replied, looking deep into my face. I know this guy… "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Uh, do you…I don't" What do I _say_ at a time like this? '_Would you like some girl scout cookies?'_

"Um, c-come in" he invited me in and I took in their extravagant foyer. The first sight I saw was the double staircase and the way they curved elegantly into the upper floor.

"Hey, why don't you-" the man started, then changed his words, "You can go freshen up." He then called up the stairs "Sasuke? Come here!"

I froze.

No way. It's a coincidence. There's no way this is Sasuke's house I -

_That's why this guy looks so familiar!_ He's Sasuke's_ brother_!

…

_Damn it._

Why must this be _his_ giant mansion in the middle of the freaking _forest_?

Sasuke came around the corner up the stairs, freezing upon seeing me all cut up and ragged.

"N…Naruto?" he spat.

We stared at each other, both of us gaping.

"You two know each other? Great." Itachi lightly put his hand on my shoulder. "Then Sasuke, could you please do me a favor and let him freshen up in your room?"

Sasuke blinked, gaining his damned blank expression again. "Sure."

"Um, excuse me?" the maid tapped my shoulder. I turned to her as she offered me a glass of water. I drank it, hungrily.

"Would you like more, sir?" she asked me politely, taking the glass back.

"No thank you" I mumbled then looked back up to where Sasuke had been standing. Apparently he'd found it right to walk back into his room without waiting for me. Some how, his older brother seemed to leave as well. It must run in the family, that bastard jean.

"Master Itachi has left for an outing, so you can just go on up to Master Sasuke's room," she explained. "When you get to the top of the stairs make a left, then walk straight. It's the first door on the left."

"Th-thanks" I muttered. This is so surreal.

"You can just drop your clothes in the hamper in his room I'll wash them later, and I'm sure you can borrow some of his to wear for the time being."

"Mhm." I nodded in agreement, though instantaneously my mind was saying 'There's no way in hell I'm wearing that bastard's clothing'. I made my way up the elegant stairs.

God this house is so _big_. I didn't know his family was_ this_ rich. I reached his doorway and tapped lightly on the partially opened door. Peeking into the crack, I saw him typing away on that stupid laptop of his.

"You can come in," he said flatly.

_You can try not being a dick._

I walking in the room awkwardly, admiring the scenery and size. His king sized bed was in the far left corner, up against the opposing wall. Sasuke was sprawled across it, his laptop placed on his thighs as he leaned back against his pillow. To the left wall was a wide book case, filled with books, movies and CD's. In the far right corner opposing his bed was a giant desk. On its top shelf were various trophies and ribbons. -_What could Sasuke Uchiha possibly have accomplished in his dull life?__-_ A plasma TV was against the bottom wall to the right with a stellar stereo on the right wall next to it. Underneath the TV was every game system known to man kind. There were two doors in the center of the wall on the right and from the way it looked through the cracked doors, the first was a full-out walk-in closet, and the second was an extravagant, cream themed bathroom.

_Damn._

I jumped as something soft smacked my face.

"Sorry I don't have any other pants; I know you don't really wear skinny jeans…"

I stared at the skinny jeans and t-shirt be threw me. _Could you be any more heartless?_

I groaned a reply.

He pointed without looking away from his computer. "The bathroom's the second door. Feel free to shower."

Idly I walked into the luxurious bathroom and closed the door, tossing the clothes on the floor. I took a look at the bathroom I was in. To the right of me was a full-length two-sink counter top with a mirror that reached to the ceiling. Further down was the toilet. To my left was a giant, marbled bathtub and- _are those jets I see in it_?- farther down more was a stand in shower, big enough to fit ten people comfortably.

Was this all _necessary_?

Across the counter were dozens of hair-care products and other various luxurious items. No wonder his hair was always so perfect. There has to be over a thousand products here.

I stared at myself in the mirror. God I look horrible. Cuts and bruises everywhere, topped with mud and leaves stuck to my skin. My bright blonde hair was matted, and covered in mud twigs and leaves from my previous forest-floor nap

I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the stand in shower, washing myself thoroughly. The warm water felt like heaven to my skin.

I leaned against the wall, falling to the floor. I still had the shampoo bottle in my hand and decided to read it. _"Leaves you hair silky, shined and knot free!"_ I pursed my lips. I sure hope so, I need it. I wouldn't mind my hair being as silky as Sasuke's one bit.

I tossed the bottle aside and sighed deeply. Couldn't this be anyone _else's_ house besides Sasuke's? Then I might enjoy being in such a profligate place. I've never been in a bathroom with a Jacuzzi before.

As I finished up in the shower, I threw on Sasuke's clothes. The skinny jeans weren't as bad as I had thought. They were quite comfortable and hugged my body nicely. Note to self: try on a pair the next time I go to the mall.

I sighed holding the door handle in one hand and my ripped, dirty clothes in the other. I opened the door and found Sasuke exactly where I had left him.

He noticed me come out, and we shared an awkward moment where we simply stared at each other.

"Where should I put my clothes?" I broke the silence, though I knew to put them in his hamper as the maid had said. I just couldn't stand the silence anymore.

He sat upward, placing his computer aside and pulled a hamper out from under his bed. I began to walk forwards but he stopped me with his hand.

"Sorry, but do you mind handing me my hair straightener first?" he pointed into the bathroom again. "It's plugged into the wall."

_Get your own damned straightener._

I grabbed the straightener then handed it to him careful not to let our fingers brush. Didn't want bastard cooties. I then placed my clothes into the hamper and stood awkwardly on the side of his bed.

He collected himself on the floor by his bed in front of a large mirror and began to straighten his already straight hair.

He turned around to look at me. "You could lie down on my bed you know, I don't mind it getting wet."

"Mm" I moaned sitting down on the large bed awkwardly. I watched him work on his hair, the movements mesmerizing. At some point I had laid down on his pillow, but I have no memory of getting there. I watched him handle his hair with care, as he bit his lip lightly to concentrate on doing it correctly. Maybe I should try straightening my hair at some time…

"I'm sorry," Sasuke stated tonelessly, "This must be boring"

"Oh no!" I replied much too quickly, "It's not, really." To my surprise I wasn't even lying. Something about watching him do this was so… indescribably interesting.

"Ah," he went back to his work. "You must have a lot to think about."

"What do you mean?" I asked, hugging his pillow. It smelled nice…

He looked at me. "You ran away from home, didn't you?"

It got cold.

_How does he know that?_

"Wh- how-" I stuttered staring at him with my wide, blue eyes.

"I guess I'm right" he muttered.

I sat up in shock. "How did you-?"

"When a teenager is running through the woods like that it means he's running away from something that is going to attack him or hurt him. And being your dad has beaten you…"

_That bastard! How dare he say that so dispassionately!_

"How did you know he-?"

"You come to school a lot with many different cuts and bruises, and when your father is mentioned you get scared and avoid the subject. My guess is he got this way once your Mom died."

I stood up, outraged.

"_How do you know-?"_

"My dad's the head of the police; he's talked about your mother's murder before."

"Yea, but you don't-"

"I'm sorry."

…

My world spun.

Is this a _joke_?

This has _got_ to be a fucking joke.

Is Sasuke Uchiha truly and undeniably being…

_Compassionate_?

I tried to get a look at his face, but he was doing a damned fine job at hiding it behind his sheet-like black hair.

My mouth shut instantly as I took a seat on his bed. "I-it's ok."

_Why?_

Why am I letting him get away with saying all of that so expressionlessly now? This is _Sasuke Uchiha_! You've always wanted a reason to bitch at him! _Why are you ruining this chance?_

'_I'm sorry…'_

It rang through my head in the same heartfelt tone he had used. I've never heard him talk like that before…

"Boys, it's 8 o'clock, dinner." The maid's voice rang from behind the door.

_Damn, 8 o'clock?_

"Coming." Sasuke yelled back, turning off the hair straightener and walking out of the room and down into the dining room.

This is utterly delicious.

Whatever this chicken is marinated in is so mouth watering.

Do they eat like this every night?

I cut off another piece and stuck it in my mouth, savoring the flavor.

The only ones at the table eating were me, Sasuke and his older brother, whom I have remembered was named Itachi. I wonder where his parents are…

It was quiet besides the sounds of clanking silverware. At first, I had the impression it was my fault, but now I'm getting the feeling it's always quiet at dinner time in this house…

The sound of the front door opening was heard, followed by two pairs of footsteps. Around the corner came an elderly couple, both having the same raven like hair and dark cold eyes.

"What is for dinner, Ryo~chan?" the male said, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of his chair before sitting down in it.

"Peach Chicken, Mashed Potatoes and Broccoli" replied Ryo~chan. I learned her name as well, it was Ryomako but she told me to referred to as Ryo~chan. It suited her. Her bouncy long red hair was pulled up into neat pigtails, and her lime green eyes shining from beneath her wisp like side bangs. She wore a casual maid outfit apron and all. She was cute, and had a good figure. What brings someone like her to be a maid at such a dull house?-

-Wait, did she say _peach_? Interesting… I need to get that recipe. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and not set the kitchen on fire. Probably not.

"Oh, who's this?" Sasuke's mother nodded at me politely and took her seat next to Itachi.

"Oh, sorry, I'm uh, Naruto-" I began to awkwardly introduce myself, setting my fork and knife down beside my plate, hoping to look sweet.

"He's going to be staying here for the night." Sasuke finished my introduction rudely then looked up from his place to my right and nodded at his father. "Is that alright?"

"Mm" his father moaned biting into his chicken. Yea, the bastard jean comes from their father's side. I could tell from the get-go.

"Oh, well great to have you Naruto!" his mother smiled brightly at me. Good to know someone in this family wasn't a coldhearted bastard.

"Oh, thanks for letting me stay, Mrs. Uchiha!" I smiled back, then decided to add, "You're house is gorgeous!"

She gasped lightly at the compliment, "Thank you! Please, call me Mikoto!"

It grew silent again as we ate the rest of our dinner in peace.

It was strange, waiting for everyone to finish before leaving the table, but I didn't want to mess with their ways, so I shut up and waited.

"It was delicious Ryo~chan" their father stated, his words not matching his cold tone. And even saying the cutsie ending 'chan' doesn't suit him "I won't be here tomorrow, remember."

I noticed a flicker of change in Sasuke out of the corner of my eye. I decided to steal a glance his way. I almost choked.

_Is he trying to hold back smile of excitement?_

No, Sasuke, excited? Impossible… But I could swear…

"I'll be out golfing all day tomorrow." I noticed Sasuke's face fall immediately and grew slightly annoyed. Does that mean it was excitement? Or was it something else? It was silent again, but Sasuke quickly decided to storm off, leaving me with his family, awkwardly.

"Um, thank you, Ryo~chan! You're cooking is delicious!" I added politely then followed Sasuke back up the stairs and into his room.

He was on his bed, stuffing his face into his pillow. I walked over to him. "Sasuke?"

"FUCK" he screamed catching me by surprise.

"A-are you ok?" I asked, somehow meaning it. I think he scared the part of me who doesn't give a fuck about him away with his last subtle line.

"No" he moaned, banging the bed beside him with his fist. "You're not the only one who hates his father."

I felt a plunge of guilt. _It's not that I hate my father, I just dislike when he abuses things…_

"Well… do you want to talk about it…?" I don't know why I was asking, but it felt like I had to. I'm not really that kind of guy, but what the hell? I was curious.

"Well…" he trailed of, turning his head away from me and towards the corner of the wall. "It's nothing really."

I sighed. "You expect me to believe that?" And I might as well get the story and emotions out of him so he isn't bitchey later.

He froze. His body went completely stiff. "My father promised me he'd take me to the Cabin tomorrow."

I paused, remembering how his father said he'd be gone tomorrow to go golfing. "Oh-"

He cut me off, his voice going ridged. "I mean, it's no big deal I guess, I don't really get excited about camping in that moldy old cabin or anything, it's just he promised. And we've been going to this place every year the first weekend of June for the past fifteen years and everything." I heard him sniff, "I didn't think he'd forget about that. He's been doing stuff like this for a while now."

"Ah," I fumbled with my hands gauchely "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." His voice cracked a bit and we fell into a silence again.

"Ugh, sorry." He wiped his face with his hand after moments of quiet.

"It's ok, that trip was important to you…" I shrugged and watched as he froze again. He sat up, rubbing his eyes again.

"Could you get me my eyeliner on the bathroom sink for me?" he asked wiping away something that I could've sworn was a tiny, silvery wet tear.

"Sure" I turned around, and walked into the bathroom out of shear shock of seeing the kid I despise in such a mess. I searched the cluttered countertop for a tube of eyeliner.

Goddamn.

_How much eyeliner does one guy need?_

There must be three in every color here!

Red, purple, blue… my god!

As if reading my mind, Sasuke called in "The black one, please?"

Well that limits it down to about fifty.

I grabbed the closest open tube then walked back into the other room, to find Sasuke sitting upward holding a rather large handheld mirror, poking at the red puffs under his eyes and wiping away a trail of eyeliner that ran down his cheek and faded into his skin slowly. I swallowed hard, wanting it to be less awkward. What am I supposed to do? Walking in on the kid you hate kind of creates those 'gay baby' moments.

"Damn," he silently cursed into the mirror as I sat on the bed, handing him his eyeliner. "Thanks" he mumbled and began to apply the makeup.

I have never seen anyone put on eyeliner before. It's interesting to watch. He tilted his head upwards and closed his right eye, then carefully began to put a small amount on the outside edge of his eyes.

He bit his lip in concentration.

I sat and watched closely as he did the next eye, then apply some on the bottom part of his lashes. The way he worked was so… _interesting_ to watch.

When he finished, he blinked several times, looking straight into the mirror then smudged the bottom of his right eye carefully one more time before deciding he was done.

"Sorry," he apologized again, his voice sounding rash. "I had to do that."

"It's ok," I hadn't realized I had been watching him so closely. I awkwardly leaned backwards onto my hands.

"Hey," His voice sounded oddly playful all of a sudden, with a hint of a smirk on his lips. I began to worry. A lot. "Want me to do yours?"

"O-…Oh," I spat out stupidly, unsure of what to say. "No thanks, I don't-"

"Hold on," he held up his finger, shushing me for the moment before he ran into the bathroom.

_What the hell just happened?_

"Here," he said, coming back and removing the cap off of another stick. Oh, god no.

"I-it's ok, really you don't-"

Before I could finish my protest, or comprehend the fact he would be doing my _**makeup**_, he had my head in his hands and began to gently apply the eyeliner to my eyes. "O-oh…" I trailed off, dumbly.

"Look up," he commanded as I obediently followed his orders. I was far too freaked out.

It seemed to take hours as he held me close, one hand under my chin holding it in place firmly. Our faces were so close I could feel his low breathing on my lips. His breath tasted like peaches.

_He was biting his lip again._

"There!" he said, pulling back as he finished and placing the cap back onto the eyeliner. He held up the mirror, flashing a smile.

I caught two hitches in my breath. The first was at Sasuke, and the way his lips curved upward at me. The second…

My eyes looked amazing.

I could see the color he had applied was brown up close, but you could barely tell I was wearing any from far away. How did he do that?

All I could tell was my blue eyes popped out amazingly.

"That color makes blue eyes stand out; you could keep it if you want." He shrugged leaning back on his right foot, "It's not like I really need it anyway; my eyes are black."

"Th-thanks!" I spit out, taking the mirror into my hands and admiring myself closer. Wow, I will never make fun of guy-liner ever again.

"I could do your hair too, if you want." He offered, sitting on the bed in front of me.

"No thanks," I politely declined, quickly adding sourly "I think eyeliner is enough of a pretty boy change for me."

"Pretty boy?" Sasuke raised his eye brow.

I looked up at him, and smirked wildly. "Are you gunna deny it?"

He shook his head and turned away, trying to hide a small smile, "No" he admitted.

I smiled back at him, about to reply again when I caught myself staring at his lips. They were the most amazing shade of light pink, and softer than silk by the look of it. They looked-

"_I really wanna hear your voice_

_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak…"_

At first I thought it was my imagination playing that song in my head, it wasn't until Sasuke gave a sound of annoyance and pointed to the desk behind me that it was an outside source. "Could you hand me that?" he asked bitterly.

I snapped out of my daze and rolled off of the bed and walked over to the desk. I immediately reached for the dark blue full keyboard phone I usually see him with at school, but I realized that wasn't the phone going off. Instead, it was a pink Razor that was flashing and playing the sappy song that had matched my thoughts.

_Sasuke Uchiha has a pink Razor?_

I choked at the thought, giving him a look.

"Just give it." His jaw clenched, and I would like to believe even just a bit of color rose to his face, but there was no possible way that could happen…

I grabbed the phone and tossed it to him, who opened the text and bitterly started texting back. He let out a scoff as he finished and tossed it aside, picking up his laptop and typing furiously.

"What was that about?" I asked, sitting at the bottom of his bed.

He paused. "It was Sakura." My face fell. "God she's so annoying."

"Then why are you going out with her?" I asked crossing my arms, much bitchier than I had wanted to be.

"I'm not dating her." He started typing even more furious. "She didn't ever think to consult me before telling everyone we're dating. Frankly I didn't and _don't_ plan on dating her in the slightest."

I scrunched up my face. "So she randomly started calling you her boyfriend?"

I had barely gotten the words out before he replied. "Yep. And whenever I bring up the subject she acts so bluntly unaware of doing so."

"Then stop talking to her-"

"As if I can. She's so annoying!" he sat up, placing his laptop aside and leaning in close to me. "You know she got me this phone even though I already have one and told me I can only use this one to talk to her with?"

My mouth dropped. _Sakura did that?_

He fell backwards. "Sorry I'm talking about your crush like this and everything, but damn that chick annoys the shit outta me."

…

_What?_

My eyes widened. "M-…my _crush_?"

He looked back at me. "Yeah, you like Sakura, right? Which is why you hate me?"

My mouth fell open again. _How the hell does he know this?_

"N-…N-!" I couldn't form words. "I-I don't hate you-!"

"Oh please," he sat up, scoffing, "You can't stand me, Mr. '_I'm-Not-Saying-Thank-You'_!"

My mouth shut tightly. I shrunk in my position with guilt.

_Why had I said that? Why couldn't I have had a heart and just said thanks?_

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, clenching my fists, "I didn't really mean that."

"I know," he said falling back again. "You're just pissed because I was 'dating your crush'."

I fell deeper into my skin. Why was I so hostile to him? He's really not a bad guy… how could I be so heartless?

"U-um…" I wanted to ask 'How do you know I like Sakura? Is it that obvious?' but I was afraid about sounding dorky…

He looked at me, his eyes expressionless again, reading me straight through to my bones. He sighed, "It's plainly obvious. I mean, every time you talk to her you blabber like an idiot." He laughed at the last word.

I felt my face grow hot as I swallowed hard, and even though I knew it was completely true, I stuttered "I-I do not…!"

He shook his head of pitch black hair. "I'm not even gunna argue about this." Sighing, he laughed "If anything, you could have Sakura; I'm not even s-…" he fell off at his word, his eyes shining wide with worry.

"You're not even what?" I asked curious for an answer when it appeared he wasn't going to continue.

"Nothing, just drop it." He said, his expression going blank again.

He was what? Not sure? Not sure about what? I wanted to press the issue but I bit my tongue, telling myself it was of no use to ask. Instead, I though of another question that was bugging me for a while.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked, awkwardly rubbing my arm and looking away.

He stared at me, appalled by the question. "I'm a good observer." He stated plainly.

"Oh," I looked away and breathed deep. "I'm still sorry, I've been a jerk to you."

"Yeah, it's ok, you were only jealous of me anyways." God he loves to rub salt in my wounds.

"Well I was gunna say you're really not as much of a bastard as I thought, but I don't think I am anymore!" I said, childishly folding my arms.

He stared at me again questioningly. "Bastard?" he asked himself. "Yea, I guess I am." He thought hard then reached for his laptop again, typing fast.

I watched him type for several minute. He kept that toneless gaze the entire time.

I wonder if it's ok to ask him… should I?

I really want to know… but I'll wait until slows down his typing speed from 100 words per second.

Damn, what is this kid? An computer major wouldn't be able to type that fast!

It took him a while, but I saw him pause and look over his work. His tongue licked his bottom lip before he bit it, probably wondering what to type.

I held my breath as I asked.

"Why are you always typing on that thing?" I tried to sound nonchalant, but with Sasuke's 'I-see-through-steel' eyes I'm sure he could tell I was actually sort of nervous about it.

He stared up at me shocked that I had brought it up, quickly smiling widely before looking down at his work again. "Nothing."

I pouted. "What is it?" I asked again, persistent.

"It's…" he trailed off, thinking hard about whether to tell me. "I'm afraid you'd make fun of me for an eternity if I tell you that."

"No I won't!" I protested sitting up closer between his legs. "Come on! Tell me!"

He sighed, a smile playing at his lips. "Fine, you really wanna know?"

I smiled wider "Yea!"

"Ok, now don't laugh." He assured me. "It's kind of like a journal."

I cocked my head. "What do you write in it?"

"I dunno, daily stuff, what I think that sort of thing." He sat up. "Ya see, I think easier when I type it out. And I like reading my past thoughts." He bit his lip, still hanging onto a small smile and began typing.

"That's really poetic!" I smiled. That's sweet. Why did I hate it when he typed in it again?

"_Hey, Hey, You, You_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way, No way_

_Think you need a new one_

_Hey, Hey, You, You_

_I could be your girlfriend!"_

His usual phone rang on the desk. Sasuke sighed loudly, greatly annoyed.

He got up and flipped open the text. He grimaced again, scoffing loudly and punching in the letters before hitting send and throwing it on the bed beside me.

"She changed the fucking ring tone again." He moaned.

"Who was that?" I asked as he sat down to my right, our legs pressing into each other. I suddenly became aware of how close we were.

"Ino," he spat, "she's trying to 'break up' me and Sakura and get with me. Girls annoy me a lot." He bit his lip, typing fast on his keyboard.

Ino's chasing after him too? What is with this kid! I mean, I know he has a nice face and awesome hair and dreamy eyes and a killer body and everything… b-but he's still a cold-hearted bastard and everything!

"I bet you get this too, don't you?" Sasuke broke my train of thought.

"What?" I snapped into reality.

"The girls?" he stared into my eyes, wanting for an answer.

"Um, not really," I admitted, blushing slightly at the subtlety. I was never really a guy to have girls chase after.

"Really?" he sounded unconvinced, "Strange…" he mumbled falling back onto his hands beside me.

"What?" I asked studying his face, becoming suddenly interested. I tried not to make it obvious.

"Uh, nothing," he laughed, "It's just I hear a lot of girls in school talking about your ass."

I felt my face grow hot. "Really?" Damn, my voice went high on that word…

Sasuke laughed and licked his bottom lip. "Yea… ha quite often might I add."

I blushed deeper as 'Girlfriend' began to ring again.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Sasuke screamed at his phone.

He squinted his dark eyes at the screen. I cocked my head.

"What?" I asked.

He chuckled, slightly annoyed "She's so…" he trailed off texting back.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"She just…" he bit his lip as he pressed the send button and flipped his phone shut. "First she asked if Sakura was over, then asked if she could come so I could teach her to draw." He shook his head. "That's not what she's intending though," he looked up into my eyes and nodded with his words, "_if you catch my drift_."

I bit my lip, "What did you say back?"

Sasuke rolled his deep eyes again and laid back. "No, of course. I said I have company over."

"Ah," I grinned at him, "Glad I could help!" He chuckled again and laid his hands behind his head. He took a deep breath.

Wow our legs are close. Our thighs were only touching, though at some point we had gotten so much closer…

I shook the thought out of my head.

"Does that mean you draw?" I asked, laughing at the thought. There's something I would've never guessed.

"Mhm," he answered with a dull expression."I've won several awards from art shows and stuff." He lifted his head from the bed. "Wanna see?"

"Sure" I laughed. I had to see this.

He got up and reached into a drawer under his desk, flipping open a scrapbook, handing it to me with a sort of nervous aura.

I was too stunned to speak.

Damn this kid can _draw_.

I wasn't expecting him to be _this_ good!

It was extravagant! A horse was leaning up against the wall of its stable looking so real you could reach out and stroke it's mane. And each blade of grass was so detailed…

"W-Wow" I muttered. "How did you _do _that?"

He sat on the bed next to me, "You like it?." He reached for his computer and typed some more.

"Where did you learn?" I asked, flipping the page to an outrageous battlefield, eager to sign up for lessons. God knows I need them. Stick figures can only go so far…

He looked away, his typing taking a pause "Taught myself." _Is Sasuke Uchiha getting bashful?_

"That's _amazing_, Sasuke!" I gaped, then added "And I'm being serious, you have _talent_. Look at this old shack you drew!"

He chuckled, grabbing the book out of my hands and tossing it to the floor "This is why I don't tell anyone that I draw."

"Why, because you get _praised_?" I nudged his shoulder, "Get used to it, you're gunna get plenty of it."

He smiled, then held his shoulder where I nudged him. "I guess."

I stared down at my feet, trying to remember every detail in the pictures I managed to look at.

I suddenly felt a wave of a sickly strange air. _This is really weird_.

I'm sitting in Sasuke's room, _on his bed_, and _praising_ him about his _artwork_.

Wow. Didn't like, three hours ago I thought this kid was the son of Satan?

Sasuke laid down, resting his head on his hands again, this time on his pillow. I moved to the other side of him so he could stretch his legs out all the way. I heard him sigh beside me as I rested on my hands, leaning back.

"This is strange," he said, and I was certain for a moment he had read my mind. "I've never had someone else in my room and enjoyed their company besides Ryo~chan."

I blushed. What should I say to that? "Um… you're welcome... I guess?" I caught his dark eye as we laughed slightly.

He sighed again, letting out a yawn. "Yea…"

His yawn made me yawn as well, the way yawns work contagiously like that. I decided to lay back next to him. I realized suddenly how tired I was.

As I laid back, I felt myself his something warm with my head. Unconsciously I made the tube like object more comfortable, then cuddled closer to something warm on my right…

It took me a while to realize what it was. Sasuke's body.

My eyes shot open and I sat up "I'm sorry!" I spat out and moved over, my face felt bright red as I had just done the unthinkable.

Sasuke looked away "It's ok, I didn't mind."

I blinked several times, calming my heartbeat.

"I really didn't mind, don't sweat it." His voice was toneless again. I stared back at him, swallowing a giant lump in my throat.

"O-oh…" I dumbly faced the other way.

"Why don't…" his voice trailed a bit as he changed his words. "Let's get ready for bed, I can bet you're tired."

"Y-yea." I guess we aren't going to talk about that anymore… _thank god._

He got up and walked into his closet then called from inside it. "What do you usually wear?"

"Um," I can't tell him I only sleep in my boxers… "Just pajama pants."

"Ah, me too." He called back as he came out, throwing me a pair as he stripped off his pants to slip his on. I looked away, blushing, even though his boxers remained on.

"Hold on," he muttered to himself, running over to grab his laptop, which he had to reach over me to grab. He had forgotten to remove his black tank top…"Sorry" he muttered as he climbed over me to type in it. As he began to type, I stood up and removed my comfortable skinny jeans, and slipped on the pair of pajama pants I was given. I stripped off my t-shirt that was also given to me, and sat next to Sasuke on the bed.

_I wanna know what he's typing… what does Sasuke Uchiha think about?_

He saw me staring at him and smiled "Sorry" he said for the billionth time today, finishing up his typing then turning the laptop off and standing it on the windowsill by his bed.

"It's ok, you could've kept typing, I don't mind" I wasn't lying either. Watching him do stuff… it caught my mind and I could watch him for hours. Just the way he _does stuff_. He's so… graceful.

He laughed, "You're tired" he lifted the blankets, waiting for me to get under them.

Wait… We're sleeping in the same bed? Isn't that weird? Sasuke doesn't seem to think so… but usually I use a sleeping bag or something and sleep on the floor or an extra bed or something. Does he always sleep in the same bed as his guests? But then again I'm the only one who's been in this room that's he's liked… And it's not like the bed couldn't hold us, I'm pretty sure it was meant for three adults to sleep comfortably.

I shrugged and was about to go under the covers when he stopped me.

"Wait, the air, sorry," he pointed upwards to an air conditioner on the ceiling. "If you press that button it'll go on, sorry, but I need it to be cold or I can't sleep."

I smiled "Me too." I stood up and reached for the red button. It was slightly out of my reach.

I stood up on my tip toes and tried to reach. _Who the hell puts an air conditioner on the ceiling?_ Almost falling, I readjusted my footing, accidentally stepping on Sasuke's foot.

It happened so fast. I tried to pick my foot up before inflicting too much pain, but I only ended up making myself loose balance. I toppled on top of him, our faces falling but a centimeter apart.

I stopped breathing. As I stared into his dark eyes, which stared back in utter shock.

I couldn't move. I was an inch from his face, on top of him and on top of it all, his body just felt so _warm_.

I tried to move back, but my body wouldn't let me. I swallowed hard.

I stared into Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke who was literally frozen.

Wh…_what?_

Is he…_ blushing_?

_Oh my god he is!_

There was no denying it this time, Sasuke's face was full-out red. I pulled back, this time successful. I hadn't realized our fingers had interlocked with each other until I pulled back and got caught on it. Sasuke withdrew it almost too quickly. I sat up on my knees between his thighs and stared at his face. It was _beat red._

I didn't think Sasuke could ever turn any other shade than bleached white.

And then it hit me.

The real reason why Sasuke didn't like Sakura.

He was _**gay**_**.**

Of course! That explains so much!

He wears skinny jeans, his hair is always perfect, he hates when girls get too close to him, he coordinates his outfits so well… he writes in a_ journal_… and I _swear_ he shaves his legs…

I thought I saw an Adam Lambert CD!

_Why hadn't I noticed it before?_

It's so plainly obvious! No straight guy could ever be _that _good looking!

Oh, god, what do I do?

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz!" I spat out, talking too fast to understand myself. "Ididn'-ohhhI'msosorryareyouhurt?Ididn't-"

I shut up as Sasuke sat up, staring into my eyes. My heart thumped wildly in my chest, feeling far, _far_ too close.

Sasuke's eyes blinked as he pulled back slightly. "You're blushing." He pointed out. His face was suddenly back to the bleached white shade, and a strange emotion was at his eyes.

His words caught me off guard. "…I-…I am not!"

A smile tugged at his lips as he reached on the ground and pulled up the mirror and presented it in front of my face.

I stared into it, disbelieving my eyes as I saw myself cherry-faced.

Damned mirror.

"S-so!" I shoved the mirror aside. "You're whole face was bright red a few seconds ago!"

"Naruto?" he avoided my last accusation and stared into my eyes questioningly, then grabbed my chin in his fingers and tilted my head closer in the slightest. Slowly, pulled himself in. My eyes glued shut hearing my uneasy breathing waiting for his next move. My heart was beating so loud it throbbed in my head.

I heard Sasuke chuckle, getting obvious (and slightly creepy) amusement out of my reaction.

_That bastard._

He pulled in closer slowly, his perfect nose brushing mine lightly. I tried pulling back, but I knew it was no use. I could sense a smirk lingering at his lips by his breathing.

He then lightly touched our lips. An electric shock raced through my veins. It was only a touch, barely a kiss at first. He then readjusted my bottom lip with his own, matching our lips up perfectly before plunging in slightly deeper to give a last soft drag on my lips before slowly pulling away.

As his lips left mine they panted lightly as his gaze watched my skin deepen in color. His eyes traveled down my chest. A wild smile caught his lips. I followed his gaze to the lump in my pants.

_The lump in my pants._

_**Why is there a lump in my pants?**_

Did I… _**enjoy **__that?_

My mouth hung open slightly as Sasuke looked back up at me. My eyes darted from Sasuke to the lump and back several times, each time Sasuke's smile widening.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, Sasuke was on me again kissing me deeply. Our lips massaged each other for several moments, Sasuke paused breathing deep before pulling in again to kiss me deeper.

He was still smiling.

His body moved on top of mine, and I felt a hand travel up my chest. I gasped into the kiss.

I pushed him back, our lips leaving with a smacking sound. His eyes opened, hazed at first, then began to worry. He clenched his jaw, his entire face getting redder and redder by the moment. He looked away, awkwardly fumbling his hands and swallowing. Fingers ran through his hair, pulling it out of his face for a moment. He caught my eyes then shamefully looked away.

Fuck it.

I jumped him. Yeah, I fucking jumped him. I don't know what dumbass part of my brain overpowered me, but I couldn't control any part of my body rationally. I grabbed his face, smashing our lips together with enough force and speed to reach Mach 5. I scared him, obviously, but it didn't stop me from shoving my tongue past his lips, tasting a bit of his tongue before he grabbed the back of my head and tried to gain the upper hand.

Sasuke took my body and swung me around quickly, placing my head on the pillow skillfully without breaking the kiss in the slightest. The sudden movement surprised me, and I let him gain entrance deep into my mouth. As if magnetic, our bodies linked together, pressing into each other.

God damn this kid tasted good.

Sasuke's hand rested on my waist, then glided up my chest. His middle finger rested on my nipple, and he began to wiggle it, moving it around in wide circles. My chest flinched away for a second, as I gasped.

Damn it felt good. It felt _really_ good.

I had to break our kiss to breath; his hand was over whelming me.

And he pulled back.

He's stopping.

No! _Get the fuck back here!_

My eyes tried to flutter open, but they wouldn't let me keep them open. I reached my hand out to feel him, finally gripping his tank top that he never got the chance to take off. I pulled him back down and kissed him hard, my tongue ripping into his mouth as if punishing him for leaving.

And so we continued. My hand slid from gripping the fabric onto laying on his shoulder, constantly feeling the smooth skin it found.

Sasuke pressed our bodies together as I redirected my hands to slide under his shirt. They grazed upward, lifting the fabric with it. We had to separate for a moment to let the clothing off of his body, but we kept our rhythm. We pressed our bare chests together, both of us admiring the touch.

Sasuke suddenly then rocked our hips together. His erection was rubbing into –get this- _mine_- and the feeling was delightful. I had to stop kissing as he pressed harder. I tried to muffle myself from moaning, but it was no use.

Sasuke chuckled, and pressed again slightly harder. He chuckled harsher as my reaction got slightly louder.

"Sh-Shut up-p!" I sounded much less intimidating than I had wanted.

He chuckled again, then placed a light kiss on my cheek as he rubbed our erections harder.

I bit my lip. It was too much to handle.

Sasuke continued while kissing my neck lightly, nibbling down on the skin every so often. His tongue licked over the reddened areas.

Sasuke pulled back again, and mumbled a "Wait". I felt him get up off of the bed.

_Where is he going? Come back!_

I was left in a daze, my mind screaming every curse word at him to get the fuck back over here.

"My god" I heard myself whisper to myself. This feeling was overwhelming.

Sasuke came back, tossing something to the side of the bed. He was back on top of me, sitting on my thighs. What is he doing? Come on! I wanted to reach up and grab him again, but I found no object to pull him down with. He chuckled. Damn him.

He slid up my body, and we began kissing again. He was playing with me, I could tell. His one hand rummaged through my hair, while the other traveled down my torso, lightly pulling at my pajama pants and feeling the skin under them. His other hand came as well, softly leaving my chin and fumbling around my torso. They both pulled down my pants and boxers combined, removing them and neatly and tossing them on the ground. He then skillfully removed his own and threw it to join with my clothing on the floor.- I remember dumbly thinking that I hoped they were as happy on the floor as we were on the bed.-

He placed his hands at my hips as we kissed several more times. He pulled back, and lowered himself down to my waist. He reached over to something and picked it up. I heard a small 'click' before he tossed it onto the bed beside us again.

He waited a moment, then placed two fingers at my entrance, running around the hole first. My eyes were completely wide. It was such a new feeling.

His fingers toyed with me at first, playing with my heart as if he was testing how fast he could make it go. A finger entered in slowly. I winced at the feeling. I was debating absentmindedly whether it hurt or was absolutely pleasurable. I went with the second option.

A few moments later another entered, and they scissored themselves inside me, opening me up. I hissed at the pain, but it made me feel like I was going insane. I wanted more.

No sooner had I wished so I felt him brush against a spot that made me give a very loud, embarrassing moan. He chuckled, the bastard, making sure to press harder on the spot. I tensed, feeling my legs try to close, though they only pushed into Sasuke.

I heard a click again, and a few moments later his fingers were out of me. I whimpered.

My eyes fluttered open, questioning the wait. Sasuke's eyes grabbed me. There was an uncertain, meaningful look peering deep into me. He was asking me.

_Do you want me to?_

I swallowed, feeling very hot. I clenched the sheets, feeling myself shake. With that swallow I built up some courage, the feeling gathering in my gaze, giving a silent, nervous _yes_.

Sasuke leaned up to me and before I could comprehend it, he kissed me. It was a fleeting sort of kiss, but though it happened before I knew he kissed me, I could read everything in him through it- I could tell just how nervous he was. His breath quivered over my lips, as he hesitated and pulled back. I blushed. I didn't have much time to get too flustered about it, as I, admittedly, probably would have.

My eyes went wider than ever. My mouth gaped as he slowly pushed inside of me. I felt him shudder when I tensed, stopping himself from going in deeper.

"Naruto!" I heard him gasp as he grabbed my waist. I didn't pay attention, my thoughts were pretty much mush.

He grunted as he continued to move in deeper inside of me. My mouth was gasping for air as I kept feeling him slid in, farther and farther. Every time I thought he was done, he managed to fit in another inch.

Finally, he reached the end. I gloated in that moment, my body arching up into his as he brushed that spot again, before he began to slide out, much quicker than going in. I trembled at the feeling of it slip out, though I didn't have much time before he plunged in again, slowly still, pulling it out again when he was all in. He kept going, my body arching up into his each and every time.

His slow thrusts soon quickened, and we were soon in a rhythmic pattern. It was heaven. _He_ was heaven. My hips buckled into him automatically, trying to keep his pattern. He was getting more and more into it, practically ramming me now, each time hitting that spot that just made me break.

Everything was way too overwhelming for me. This feeling was far too new, and I could feel the hot, swirling feeling in my lower abdomen getting far too powerful. I could feel it- I was going to-

"Sasuke!" I heard myself scream, as I covered my mouth with my hand blushing furiously. I accidentally looked straight into his eyes. He was in shock. His beautiful features gaped at my sudden outburst. His cheeks filled with color. It happened quickly.

I moaned loud as it came out, biting my lip harshly feeling my stomach become coated with the hot thick fluid. I tensed, which put Sasuke far over the edge. He threw his head back and grunted loudly as I felt my insides get hot, sore, sticky, and in goddamn pure bliss.

He pulled out of me for the last time, resting his head on my forehead to breathe for a moment, his hot breath tickling my lips. We stayed like that for what felt like hours, both of us in shock at our sudden intimacy.

He finally lifted himself off of me, panting harshly. He laid down to my right. My eyes blinked, as the bliss overtook my body. My eyes shut. He put his arm around me and I pulled me in so I could rest my head on his chest…

I found myself slightly awake, listening to the sounds of quick light clicking, mixed with a helping of louder clicks, indicating the sound of a space bar. I numbly hugged onto the object I was laying on, and pressed my face into it.

A light hand ran its fingers through my hair smoothly. I drifted off into sleep almost instantly.

_So I think it's weird that it took me this long to write a SasuNaru. It was the first pairing that got me into Yaoi (and admittedly got me into liking anime) *laughs as she remembers the first page of any manga she ever read [ohh Jake, you sure do know how to make someone loose innocence]*_

_To this day, I get people saying how 'canon' it is and stuff, but honestly, it's a really great pairing. It makes the most sense in the show, yes even more sense then NaruHina. But since that day, I became infatuated with the entire series, wanting more and more fan service from Kishimoto. ^,^'_

_Review if you liked it? :)_

_The next chapter will be out in about a week?_


	2. Chapter 2

It smells good.

That was all that I could think of as I was exiting my unconscious faze. It smelled really, really good.

I blinked, trying to pry my drooping eyes open to find out where I was. My heart leaped as I saw that I was sleeping on the chest of none other then the bastard I like to call Sasuke Uchiha.

_**What?**_

_**How did this-**_

I felt my face grow hot.

Did last night really happen? Had I, Naruto Uzumaki, had sex with Sasuke Uchiha? _How did this happen_?

I laid there on his chest, and thought over the past night.

"_My eyes tried to flutter open, but they wouldn't let me keep them open. I reached my hand out to feel him, finally gripping his tank top that he never got the chance to take off. I pulled him back down and kissed him hard, my tongue ripping into his mouth as if punishing him for leaving._

_And so we continued. My hand slid from gripping the fabric onto laying on his shoulder, constantly feeling the smooth skin it found._

_Sasuke pressed our bodies together as I redirected my hands to slide under his shirt. They grazed upward, lifting the fabric with it. We had to separate for a moment to let the clothing off of his body, but we kept our rhythm. We pressed our bare chests together, both of us admiring the touch."_

I subconsciously tightened my grip around Sasuke's torso, forcing myself to face facts.

_I liked it._

I had sex with the person on this earth I hate the most, and liked it.

No. I don't hate him. Do I? If I had asked myself this question 24 hours ago was easy to answer. Yes, I thoroughly and completely despised the kid.

But asking this now?_ Do _I hate him? Or had he been right that I only was jealous of him because Sakura was head over heals for him and he was such a jerk to her?

I thought over this very hard. He really isn't that bad of a guy, I mean anyone would try to slip a girl out from under their skin. And being the fact she was trying to hook up with him even though he was gay he has even more of a reason to get annoyed with her.

And yea, he has been pretty nice to me, all in all. I mean, he let me sleep in his bed even though he knew I hated him, right?

Oh, but he was pretty jerkish at times… but if it runs in the family, it's not really his fault, right?

So… _do_ I like him? Or is he just a friend…?

Wait… _aren't these the questions I should ask myself __**before**__ we have sex?_

I blushed deeply, twisting my head upward, watching his sleeping face intensely.

Ok, so I'll admit, he has a gorgeous face. And amazingly mysterious eyes. And perfect, silky dark hair. And downright sexy abs. And the most amazing ass I've ever seen on anybod- _**WHAT AM I SAYING**__?_

How do I know his ass is amazing? I've never _looked_ at it, have I?

…have I?

…

OH MY GOD I HAVE.

But… I wasn't looking for _THAT_ reason! I was looking…

Because…

I… wanted to…

Ok, so I don't know that answer, but that doesn't mean I like him!

Does it?

No!

Ohh god why is this so confusing? _Do I like him or not?_

It shouldn't be that hard to answer!

Well… how did I feel during…

Never mind. I'm not going to ask myself that question.

I think the real question here is does Sasuke like me? Or was that just something he felt like doing at the time?

I can't doubt he's never shown any real interest in me at all. He didn't even know I existed really. The only time he's ever shown proof he'd known I was alive was when he handed me my book back yesterday.

Or has he? He's so goddamn emotionless I can't even tell! I mean, I've never seen him even look at me before. I didn't know he even knew my name until yesterday!

I wonder if he has always liked me…? Or was it something that just occurred to him would be fun to do last night…?

Oh god! Sasuke, why are you so distant? Why can't you make this easy? You never show you're opinion!

Or do you?

It had occurred to me then.

_His laptop was inches away from my fingers._

Light inhales and exhales teased themselves up by Sasuke's soft lips, and he was in a deep, peaceful slumber.

Gosh he is so beautiful…

…

_Did I really just think that?_

His laptop was taunting me so much. Maybe I'll just peak inside it? See if there says anything about me?

No! NO NO NO! That is an invasion of privacy! I can't just open up his computer and tap into his private diary. Even if it was an inch away from me and Sasuke was sleeping peacefully…

Well… maybe just a peek?

I extended my arm outward and grabbed a hold onto the dark blue computer, opening it gently.

Ok, just a peak Naruto, don't over do it. If it gets too personal, just close out of it right away.

As the black screen quickly faded away, it presented a bright white page. I blinked at the sudden change of color, getting my sleepy eyesight into focus.

It was a blank Microsoft Word page. I examined the it for a minute.

Ugh, he has the newest version? Crap I don't know how to use this one…

I noticed the scroll bar on the right of the page, and knew immediately that the smaller the little rectangle thing meant the more that was written in the document, and damn that rectangle was miniscule! I looked at the title of the page.

"_June 3__rd__"_

That was yesterday. I wonder if he…? I remembered waking up slightly in the middle of the night.

"_I found myself slightly awake, listening to the sounds of quick light clicking, mixed with a helping of louder clicks, indicating the sound of a space bar. I numbly hugged onto the object I was laying on, and pressed my face into it._

_A light hand ran its fingers through my hair smoothly. I drifted off into sleep almost instantly."_

So he _had _written in it last night? After… well…_that_.

I moved the cursor over the little rectangle and clicked it as small number popped up on the bottom left side.

"_34_".

_34 pages_? On just_ yesterday_? Holy crap!

I pulled the rectangle to the top of the scroll bar.

"_Friday June 3__rd_

_Yea yea, another day. The sun is shining, birds are chirping._

_Life could go chuck itself into a fucking burning hole right now._

_I'm at the table drinking some more Hot Chocolate, but what else is new? I'm bored shitless and frankly I feel like typing to avoid talking to Itachi. Again._

_Crap crap crap. Shit shit shit. Fuck fuck fuck._

_Just typing randomly._

_Who does Itachi think he's kidding? He's telling Mom about going to that carnival I had mentioned the other day. It's obvious he's just going to spend another few hours with his boyfriend._

_And Mom believed him __**again.**_

_God some people are so dumb. No offence to Mom or anything, but she still hasn't caught on?I mean, his hickey is the size of Texas._

_Ugh… enough here I have nothing to talk about. I think I'll go add in some stuff for Yesterday."_

Ah! Nothing about me there…

I pursed my lips, and scrolled down using the touchpad until I caught a glimpse of my name.

"_Crap.__**crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap**__. _

_I'm in Science class, paired with none other than Naruto. __**Why me**__?_

_Not only am I certain my heart's gunna explode, but I'm also much more certain than ever that he thoroughly wants me to get eaten alive by mutant rats or something._

_Fucking Sakura._

_If she didn't go around everyday proclaiming to be my fucking girlfriend he wouldn't detest me so much. Seriously, what does he see in her? She's a loud, annoying bitch._

_God do I hope he realizes this fact soon. He can be so adorably thick some times though. 3"_

Did he just say I'm _adorable_? I swallowed. So…_ does_ he like me like that then? No… maybe? And what's with the less-than-three heart? _Does Sasuke Uchiha actually think like this?_

I continued to read with a thick interest.

"_Oh man I gotta stop thinking about him like that while he's sitting right next to me."_

How often does he think of me like that _in general?_

"_This is the first time we've ever really had chance to talk, and I really want to but… I can't. Not when he's brooding in his chair mixing together who-knows-what-type-of-chemicals because he has to work with me. It doesn't work like that._

_It's not the right place to be having a casual conversation with him right now. It's not the right place to lift him up on this table and have my way with him either, but a guy can dream, can't he?_

_I don't think it'll be the right place until he realizes that Sakura isn't actually my girlfriend. But the way it looks he's too blinded by her perfect butt to realize it._

_Naruto, you adorable, sexy blockhead."_

Oh my god… I feel completely terrible now… is it true that he likes me like that? And how could I be so heartless as to do that to him? I had thought my situation with my crush was terrible, but in reality this guy had to live with knowing that the person who he had a crush on the most hated him more than ever?

…

And… did he just call me _**sexy**_?

"_Ahh I shouldn't be typing this right now. Neither the time nor place._

_:/ But I really do wish something happens that he realizes this just so he doesn't hate me anymore._

_Again however... there's still the fact he's not gay._

_:(_

_I really, really wish he was though. He's so cute. And he has such a funny, amazing personality._

_He has a great ass too._

_I wonder what Naruto's reaction would be…? Well, with the way things are now he'd slap me and avoid me for the rest of my life… more than he already tries to do that is. Do you think if Sakura never entered the picture he'd accept my feelings?_

_Probably not…_

_:(_

_Anyway, even if he doesn't change his way I'll be screwed._

_And not in a good way either._

_God Sasuke, you great big pervert stop thinking like that._

_But it's not like I can help it. I'm a teenager run on hormones._

_Can I help the constant fantasies as I gaze into the back of his head during science class? :x"_

Ok, _WHAT?_ That pervert has looked at my _ass_? Well, I don't know about the avoiding him thing, but slapping him seems pretty keen right now. And _god_ I feel so horrible about this. Why am I such a dumbass?

_But he's so cute! I bet he'd look even cuter in skinny jeans…_

_P: yum…_

_Ok… avoiding this subject._

_Why do I always talk like this when I write? I swear I'm lucky no one reads this._

Haha… whoops…

"_I'm so bored with typing on this, but I wanna seem busy so that Naruto doesn't ask me to help with the experiment. From here it looks like he's doing great… I'm proud of him :)_

_:/ hmm… I keep stealing glances at him, I gotta stop. He's so pissed. God why must he hate my existence?"_

He looks at me when I'm not looking…?

"_Whatever._

_The bell just rang, and Naruto couldn't have fled any faster :(_

_Ohhh god Sakura just crashed into Naruto by the door. Gross, she touched him._

_Naruto looks so helplessly fluttered when he talks to her._

_:(_

_I gotta go before Sakura reads this. She just left him standing there on the floor. Really? What a bitch! He dropped his books and forgot to pick up one. What doesjjiod_

_*Sakura glomped me* :(_

_I think I'm going to kill myself. Someway extremely painful._

_I'll hang myself, and put tiny razor blades on the noose._

_Wait scratch that. I'll kill Sakura first._

_Yea, that sounds good._

_Naruto just refused to thank me after I handed his book back to him. His words keep echoing in my mind._

"_I'm not saying thank you…" _

_:("_

Oh my god. _Why am I such a jackass_? How could I do that?

I sighed into Sasuke's chest. I'm such a terrible person…

"_It's all fucking Sakura's fault!_

_MUST she be so clingy and GOD Leave me alone woman, will ya? She just texted me. We walked the whole way home together and she STILL needs to talk to me? It's really pathetic…_

_And how do you not even notice someone as gorgeous and sweet as Naruto anyway? I'm never forgiving her for that._

_I'm in my room now, I just took a shower. I don't feel light straightening my hair tonight. I'll do it tomorrow morning_."

Ugh, he's off the topic of me again. Ok, that's enough… I got what I wanted to get, and now I will stop.

…

Ok, maybe just a little more?

I scrolled down the page, reading every last bit I could find worth reading.

"_Walking home with Sakura was a bitch but what else is new?_

_She wanted to come over, but I told her I was swarmed in homework. She then persisted on saying we could work on it together, but that's not happening. I know she'll try to get in my pants again."_

…_Again_?

"_Why doesn't she realize I'm __**not interested**__?_

_But Sakura's not the point here; besides the fact she should go kill herself._

_Goddamn this Chinese food is amazing. Whoever invented it had a life filled with awesome._

_Haha~!_

_I just ate a fortune cookie, and I removed the fortune first for once so I don't accidentally eat it or something like I do practically every time, and when I took a bite in it I realized there was still a paper in it. I got pissed because I ALWAYS bite into the paper. I think they like to be bitten. But anyway, it was another fortune. It says "A surprise is coming your way"_

_Touché fortune cookie. Touché._

_I laughed._

_Ryo~chan's laughing at me too…:(_

_But it's ok, because I laughed too. I mean, I just got pwned by Chinese food, who wouldn't laugh?_

I snorted into his chest before continuing to read.

"_I just told Ryo what happened with Naruto today. She really helps to talk to._

_She told me to start being nicer to him. Like actually talk to him for once, tell him I'm not actually dating Sakura. And to find something in common. I wonder what we would have in common? He's so funny, and cute and nice and I'm so…me. Any way, I'll think about doing that, but I'm not sure if I should… he really hates me. :( But she was nice about all of this._

_I love her muchly.3_

_Perhaps if I was straight I'd have a crush on her?_

_She __**is**__ a gorgeous girl._

_I think I'll draw now? Whatever, I'm blasting The Maine. Thank god for sound proof walls._

_Ugh. Sakura changed her status on Facebook to "t0tAllY Ad0r3 sAsUk3 Uch1hA s0 mUch!" god I HATE how she types. It's a disgrace to have my name spelled like that. It's Sasuke Uchiha. Get it fucking right._

_Ugh. She'll throw a pissy fit if I don't change mine to something involving her…. Ugh. But there's no way I'm even mentioning her in my status."_

I scrolled passed a giant rant he was going off on, feeling far too much of a jackass to read other words of how I was a jackass.

"_HAHAHA! Futurama is on. I turned it on right before the Professor said "Good news everyone! I taught the toaster to feel love!" HAHA I think that's my all-time favorite?"_

Hah! I love that show!

…

It should be around here where I come in, isn't it? I wonder if he has the time in which I came here?

"_Ugh, someone's at the door."_

Bingo.

"_Really? Who comes to our house? Why would you hike up a mile long driveway to come to the Uchiha house?_

_Probably some guy wanted to sell us some cheese again. HA. That was an interesting conversation I had with him though. Am I really too mean? I guess._

_Ugh, Itachi is calling me, hold on._

_**HODOLY FUCKJING CREAP!**_

_I'm sitting in my room and have so many typos in that last line right now because NARUTO IS AT MY HOUSE._

_I know I despise chatspeak but this is totally an OMG moment._

_But, he's all cut up and hold on I'll explain in a minute_

_I had to go get clothes for him to wear because he's completely covered in dirt and mud and he's all cut up and __**OH MY GOD I CANT GET OVER THE FACT HTAT HE'S AT MY HOUSE**__!_

_/_

_I'm so fluttered I can't type._

_Ok, he's __**IN MY SHOWER **__as I'm typing this. Now I__** really**_ _wish I straightened my hair…_

_Ohmygod. he still hates me though…:(_

_Whatever. Ya know how I'm always saying I want to see him wear skinny jeans and shit?_

_Well… am I a horrible person if I told him I didn't have any other pants for him to wear? :x"_

My mouth flew open. That _bastard_! _What a jackass_!

"_: but I __**really**__ wanna see him in these pants!_

_They are my favorite pair, the ones that hug my body so amazingly and make my butt look like a god._

_You know the ones I spent a whole page rambling on about when I bought them?_

_/ I cannot wait until he gets out._

_Why is he even here? And what happened to him?_

_Hmm…_

_I bet he came though the woods… why does someone run through the woods and get all cut up like that?_

_Was he being chased by a dozen bees or something?_

_Or maybe he was about to be abducted by aliens? Haha! Even aliens want him now! Back off green dudes he's mine!_

…

_:/ I bet it was because of his father. I've mentioned how I think his father beats him before, because he's always bruised._

_:/ poor Naruto. :("_

Wow. He really does care about me… god I'm too much of a jerk to be human.

"_Sasuke will make it besser, Naru! I kiss all your booboos! :3"_

I take that back.

"_Haha I __**wish**__…_

_Keep dreaming buddy. He hates you._

_And god knows I __**will **__keep dreaming._

_God I can't get over the fact that he's here. I hope he stays._

_:) That would be amazing 3_

_I think I'd shit myself if we slept in the same bed. :x_

_I'll make it conspicuous that I always sleep in the same bed or something."_

_**THAT BASTARD!**_

"_Ryo~chan said she always does whenever her friends sleep over._

_But they are girls. :/ ohhh how I wish I was a girl so Naruto could have a slight interest in me…_

_I wonder how I would look as a girl…?_

_Wow. Random mental flash I do __**not **__want to type out. Let's say it involved me as a girl and a Lolita Style outfit._

_Whoa… another random mental flash that I wouldn't mind typing out._

_Naruto in a Lolita Style outfit…_

_*nosebleed*_

_O/O_

_Wow I can't get that out of my mind now._

_Mmm…"_

My face grew red hot. I _really_ take that back. Is this honestly how he thinks? How does he have such colorful perverted thoughts?

"_Naruto just came out in the skinny jeans / I don't think I regret lying to him about not having other pants any more :x his ass looks so adorable. I asked him to get me my straightener, so I'll do my hair now._

_/ I'll most definitely be keeping whatever happens here posted._

_Dad forgot about the cabin._

_Story of my __**life**__._

_Honestly he's been making me feel like shit lately._

_Naruto's right beside me. I've gotta keep this updated on what is happening._

_Wow he looks amazing in those jeans._

_His ass looks downright SEXY._

_I can't help looking at it. : Why does it have to be cute and__** perfect**__? Haha! Way to type that while he's sitting right in front of you!"_

My heart did a weird jolt thing in my chest. Just how many times did he look at me like that last night?

"_So anyway. After he came out dripping wet with water (oh my god I'd almost fainted at that part) and during the time taken to straighten my hair, I swear I felt my heart do a flip._

_I got anxious because he was watching me the whole time while lying down on my bed. / Both sides of that sentence almost make me squee. He was watching me so closely too! He looked adorable!_

_Oh my god and I don't think I'll wash my bed sheets ever again haha!_

_And I was right about why he came here… :(_

_I didn't really want to be right about that._

_So we ate dinner after that (Ryo~chan was pleased to hear this was THE Naruto I have obsessed to her about for the past year!)_

_And then my idiot father said he'd be missing dinner tomorrow. I was glad; I thought he remembered we were going to the cabin. WRONG. He said he was going golfing tomorrow. _

_:(_

_I couldn't stay mad long though. Naruto came back into my room. I really didn't want him to see me cry. He was really nice about it though.3_

_He we talked about it. PROGRESS! /_

_I had to redo my eyeliner though, it started smearing. / Naruto watched me closely again as I put it on._

_O/O_

_And then I did his eyeliner._

_Remember the brown eyeliner I got just in case one of my bizarre fantasies came true? The one I got to compliment Naruto's amazing blue eyes?"_

Fantasies?_ Fantasies? _REALLY? _How much does this kid think about me?_

"_I put it on him! /_

_I took a little longer than usual because I REALLY liked the close contact. OwO"_

I'm going to shank that fucking bastard.

"_I almost thought my heart had imploded then exploded in my chest over and over again!_

_His breath smelled like Peaches and Naruto3_

_Is it strange that I know the natural sent of Naruto? I hope not."_

YES.

"_He also called me pretty boy. : I don't know if that's good… He was joking though, so it's ok._

_But that also means he thinks I'm at least good looking…_

_/_

_Ahhh! I can't breath! /_

_And then there was a pause where he stared at me~*! I think he was staring at my lips too :x /_

_And then Sakura had to ruin it by fucking texting me… _

_But it turned out ok, because I got to tell him what a bitch she is. :3 I sure hope he's noticing how terrible she really is._

_He kinda overreacted when I confronted him about liking her though. :x It was so cute~*!_

_And he apologized for not saying thank you~*! / Does that mean he's starting to like me as a friend now?_

_AHH! / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /_

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you whoever played mercy on my soul! AHH LUFF YEW! w_

_He also mentioned I'm a bastard? Haha but he was joking._

_But I am a bastard. Aren't I?_

_Ha! I guess I could be…_

_Haha yea… I definitely am. Would a normal person torture a Door-to-Door Cheese Salesman for fun?_

_/ Ok so I'm in the now, and Naruto just asked why I'm always on this laptop and… I told him. He didn't laugh though! ^/^ He's so sweet!_

_/ And he called it poetic! AHH!_

_What's even more 'AHH' is that we are sitting so close on my bed / he's practically in between my thighs! /_

_Ugh, Ino just texted me… she changed the fucking ringtone again. So Naruto moved away from me DAMN IT._

_Uuuughhhhh! She just asked if Sakura is over. I told her she's not. Now she's gunna ask to come over. I guarantee it._

_Hmm…_

_I'm gunna ask Naruto if he gets a lot of girls. Just out of curiosity. _

_And so I can start a hit-list._

_He had said no, and I told him that girls talk about his butt a lot. Which __**is **__true, I hear that often. But at the time I was just stating my own opinion. Ha!"_

I wish death upon this kid.

"_Ino texted back. Asking if I could teach her to dance. Ha! Called it? You bet._

_/ Naruto's admiring my drawings! / My heart can't stop pounding~*! X3! I asked him if he wanted to see my drawings, and I think that's the first time I ever offered to show someone…_

_/ Alright, I'm going to stop typing and let things play out now and fill it in later._

_Ok, so I was going to end it on that, but I CAN'T~!_

_**THIS STORY MUST BE TOLD ASAP!**_

_I was laying down and Naruto laid down practically ON TOP OF ME. / He didn't move for a good minute or so! We totally cuddled~*! X3X3"_

…Cuddled? Did we? I swallowed a _huge _lump in my throat.

"_His heart beat 43 times"_

He… counted my heart beats…?

My face grew even hotter.

"_Wow… that sounded like a fantasy o.o __**BUT IT DEFINITELY WASN'T~!**__ I really, really cannot believe this is happening._

_He smelled so delicious~*. And his touch made me want to squirm out of happiness3_

_We changed for bed. / Yea, I took off my pants in front of him. He got bashful though. I didn't take off my tank top… whatever I'll do that later._

_o.o He totally has no shirt on right now… / wow he's so amazing shirtless! Mush better than I ever imagined._

_Oh, I'll go now so we can sleep. In. The same. Bed. /"_

MY heart stopped as I read the next line.

_**I TOTALLY CANNOT BELIEVE THIS.**_

_**ME.**_

_**NARUTO.**_

_**SEX.**_

_**THIS BED.**_

_**O.O**_

_/_

_I cannot believe this in the SLIGHTEST. But here he is, sleeping on my chest naked to prove it."_

I suddenly got cold. I'm still not wearing clothes.

"_When I woke up, I had thought it was a dream, then got completely disappointed. My heart felt like it was ripped out, stabbed, rubbed in salt then dropped in poison._

_Then I realized it __**ACTUALLY HAPPENED**__._

_I need a minute to minute play back._

_After we got changed, we were about to go to bed, but I asked him if he could turn on the AC._

_(sometime before that, I remember he told me he enjoyed watching me do stuff. O/O. That made me flip. Big time.)_

_So when he stood up, it turns out he's slightly smaller than me so he had to reach and he still couldn't reach the button. I remember my heart pounding watching the way his muscles stretched across his stomach and chest…"_

I wonder what kind of flowers I will put on this kid's casket once I've killed him…

"_Any way, here's where the fun begins. He steeped on my foot- ok, that part's NOT fun- and started to trip. He then toppled over and landed ON TOP OF ME. Our faces were LITTERALLY AN INCH APART. (I totally felt like I was in a shoujo) I noticed his face turned bright red. Then I noticed his eyes. Those were the same ones he's given Sakura dozens of times. You know, the ones that cannot believe he's so close to her?"_

I bit my bottom lip. I'm I _that_ easy to read…?

"_Then, something happened that sealed my newly formed question as to why he was looking at me like that. He started to ramble. Faster than I had ever heard in my life."_

Oh crap. Did I really ramble? I bit my bottom lip. God I'm such a dork

"_He then refused to believe that he was blushing. I formed a hypothesis that he doesn't quite know he liked me. But I could tell 100% that he did, even if he wasn't conscious of it. All signs pointed to it._

_I don't know what state of mind forced me to do the next move, but I believe I was much too curious as to if my accusations were true. So I leaned in to kiss him. I hate to admit that I had to force myself from jumping his bones that second because well, that would ruin everything. I felt his breathing and heartbeat increase much more than they already had. I didn't even consult myself before I leaned in and kissed him lightly._

_My entire body felt like a lightning bolt was racing through my veins. I then caught a glimpse of reality. I was kissing Naruto. __**Kissing Naruto**__. A few moments earlier I was certain he was only starting to like me as an acquaintance. So I pulled back. How had I let myself lose control to my hormones like that?_

_I then took notice that he had an erection. __**He liked my kiss.**_

_My hormones took over again, right there in the middle of my scolding on how I should not let myself do exactly that._

_And I was kissing him again. God I was kissing him again._

_His lips tasted so sweet, and almost exactly like the way it smells and they're so much softer than they look. And his lips look utterly soft from the get-go._

_And my heart was now an Olympic Gymnast._

_And then he pushed me away. He was looking at me like I was about to eat him. God I felt gross. I scared him. This was the part where he ran from the room screaming. It was awkward for a couple of seconds, I didn't know what to say, I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't. It would be a lie. I wasn't sorry for jumping on him like that, as horrible as that sounds._

_And then he kissed me._

_He kissed back. Oh my god it was the greatest moment in the history of the universe when he kissed back. I still cannot believe he did that. And his tongue was already in my mouth. Goddamn he is the best kisser out of anyone I've ever met. "_

My face was burning. Sasuke thinks I'm a good kisser?

"_Besides the fact that I was a lip virgin before that? Haha."_

My face fell.

"_Damn though, I didn't expect it to be so amazing. I moved him onto my pillow, and kissed him deeper completely letting my hormones take effect. I didn't care though, and I don't take it back in the slightest._

_Then I stopped._

_What was I doing? Naruto hates me! Why would he be kissing me?_

_I was two seconds away from telling him sorry, and that I didn't mean to impose on him like that and if he wanted, he could go sleep with Ryo~chan or a guest room. Then, he pulled me back into the kiss."_

I swallowed harshly. He was going to do that?

What if he did? How would I have reacted if he had said it two seconds earlier?

I felt my skin grow clammy at the thought. Nothing that took place last night would have happened, wouldn't it have?

I hastily kept reading.

"_I was not expecting that in the slightest. But I wasn't complaining. Does this mean he really likes me? He wants to do this? Oh god I didn't want to think about anything at that time. I wanted my hormones to take effect again._

_And they did. They were glad to take over again._

_We continued to make-out, blowing my mind every second of it (I won the tongue war, by the way). His every touch, every scattered breath amplified itself in my mind._

_He took off my shirt…_

_God his body was driving me crazy. I vaguely remember walking over to shut off the light and get the Lube Sakura gave me that one night, and suddenly I seemed to like her a lot more."_

I gave a strange bark-like laugh at this. I wonder what_ that_ situation was like.

…

And he totally did not win the tongue war! He cheated! That bastard!

"_We continued._

_Shit, I think I'm waking Naruto up by typing... aww! He's so cute! I keep looking at his sleeping face, he really is so adorable. And his hair is so soft, too, I'm running my fingers through his hair right now._

_Why am I talking about this right now? I have a story of the greatest night of my life to finish!_

_Any way, we continued to kiss, our bare chests grazing each other restlessly. I hadn't noticed myself remove his pants at first, until I started to move mine. I remember asking myself if I should be doing this, if it was what Naruto really wanted. Then, the bastard in my mind screamed loud and clear that Naruto should shut up and let me have him if he didn't want it. Haha I almost considered telling Naruto I'm sorry about that thought just now, until I realized he hadn't heard it."_

Gee, thanks a lot, _bastard_.

"_My mind was on complete auto-mode at that time, so the whole scene seemed like a movie or a fantasy as I recall it in my mind. I started to open him up, and his moans grew louder. Ohh god I almost came just listening to him make those sounds… and when I touched his prostate-oh god I could cum just thinking about it now."_

My face was growing hotter again. I feel like I'm reading some type of porno…

"_I pulled my fingers out of him, and got ready to enter. And I stopped again._

_What if he didn't want to go this far? Am I really being selfish? He barely found out he liked me! I gave him a look, begging him almost. He agreed. I needed to thank him, thank him more than anything. I quickly gave him a kiss before my mind even registered that I was going to kiss him. I'll admit that made me blush, and still does actually._

_Anyway…_

_I entered. I got the head in, but right after Naruto had tensed and goooooood was it tight. I was completely overwhelmed at the feeling. I now know why guys are such pigs sometimes. It was amazing. He barely eased up; I could tell this was far too new for him. But there was no way I could stop. I started going faster and faster and I couldn't help myself from ramming full on into his body. I hope I didn't hurt him… too much ;D"_

I swear to god, if I could kill this guy and bring him back to life so I could kill him again…

"_Naruto came first, but goddamn it sure put me over the top. I was panting so hard I could vaguely picture that I had just run a thirty mile race in under a half hour. Or was it longer? I can't even tell. Looking back, it seems like the event lasted the whole night, though it couldn't have, being it's only 2:45 am right now._

_Whatever, that doesn't really matter._

_So after that unbelievably, amazingly perfect moment, I settled down on his right and let him sleep on my chest. His heart was so erratic I was certain it was on a vibration mode. I fell asleep not a moment later._

_Wow. I've read this more than twenty times now. What time is it? 3:11. God. Did this day really happen? It couldn't have, it was too extremely perfect and my life hates me. Those two don't add up._

_Whatever, I might as well sleep happy. Let's not think about if this is just a dream, shall we?_

_Well, then, good night!"_

Damn. That's the end of it. So he really does like me… like, _a lot_.

I feel so bad right now I want to cry, but at the same time I want to kiss him again so roughly our lips bind together permanently.

I wonder if he has some other days on here…?

No, I shouldn't, I already read more than what I told myself I should read from the beginning, and Sasuke might wake up soon I cautiously tilted my head back up to steal another glance at the snoozing Sasuke.

I froze.

He was staring right back at me.

_Tada~! I dunno how many more chapters there will be of this… not a lot? With so many reviews and favorites for the first chapter, I think I'll play it up for you guys_


End file.
